<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part Of Your Fic by Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432625">Part Of Your Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom, podfic - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, Voice teams made me do it, podfic included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rewrite of “Part of Your World” from The Little Mermaid but for podficcers (and fans of podfic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part Of Your Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><audio></audio><br/>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/rmdk9vwdeqeoj1z/Part%20of%20this%20fic%201.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:02:11   |   2.31 MB</p><p>Look at this fic<br/>
Isn't it neat?<br/>
Wouldn't you think my fandom's complete?<br/>
Wouldn't you think I'm the fan<br/>
The fan who’s read everything?</p><p>Look at this cache<br/>
Treasures untold<br/>
How many wonders can one archive hold?<br/>
Lookin' around here you'd think<br/>
Sure<br/>
We’ve got everything</p><p>I've got ficlets and drabbles a-plenty<br/>
I've got lemons and limes galore<br/>
You want Whump?<br/>
I got twenty<br/>
But who cares?<br/>
No big deal<br/>
I want more</p><p>I wanna be where the podficcers are<br/>
I wanna hear, wanna hear 'em talkin'<br/>
Multivoice a comin — Put out the call — all aboard</p><p>Hiding your sins you don't get too far<br/>
Talkin’ ‘s required for laughin', jokin'<br/>
Stalkin' around in our — what's that place again? – Discord</p><p>Up where they talk<br/>
Where they have fun<br/>
Oh no! We’re not done<br/>
Recordin' free<br/>
I love to be<br/>
Part of this world</p><p>What would I give<br/>
If I could live<br/>
On the internet?<br/>
What would I pay<br/>
To spend a day<br/>
In this dreamland?<br/>
Bet ya online<br/>
They understand<br/>
Bet they have an open mindset<br/>
Bright young writers<br/>
Sick of hiding<br/>
Ready to stand</p><p>And I'm ready to know what the fans know<br/>
Ask 'em my questions<br/>
And get some answers<br/>
What's a flame and why does it — what's the word? — burn?</p><p>When's it my turn?<br/>
Wouldn't I love<br/>
Love to record that fic I love?<br/>
Out of the RL<br/>
I love to be<br/>
Part of this world</p><p>Out of the RL<br/>
I love to be<br/>
Part of this world</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>